She Loves You Too
by Honorary Marauder
Summary: Her heart then skipped a beat as Harry gently pulled her towards him so that she could cry on his shoulder.' Oneshot. Ancient fic. HarryHermione. Pre HBP.


**Discalmer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

**AN: This takes place during the fifth book after the Department of Mysteries  
**

* * *

**She Loves You Too**

Harry slipped silently across the boy's dormitory and into his four-poster bed. He drew the curtains and put his head on the pillow waiting for sleep to come.

Ten…Twenty…Thirty minutes passed, he couldn't even close his eyes. It was too hard with his head spinning like this.

He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest as silent tears crept down his face. He cried for his mom, his dad, everyone he had ever put into danger. Anguish and despair seeped out of him as he cried for all of them… and Sirius.

God not Sirius, he thought looking out the window, anyone but Sirius. It was all his fault the only father he had ever known was now dead.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He climbed out of bed and began his way down to the common room.

* * *

Hermione stared into the roaring Gryffindor fire knowing Madam Pomfrey had meant when she told Hermione to go straight to bed after returning from getting her injuries healed. But, she just couldn't. Not when Voldemort was back out for blood, Ron was in the hospital, and Harry… 

She was jolted back to reality when she heard a quiet sniff behind her. And there was Harry, tear-lines down his face, standing at the foot of the stairs, looking absolutely distraught.

"Oh Harry," she sighed aloud. "Come sit." She patted the cushion next to her on the couch. As if in a trance Harry sat down obediently beside her.

"I should have listened to you, Hermione, when you said not to go acting like a big hero again," Harry said in a defeated voice.

"Oh Harry, you couldn't help it! You're heart was in the right place," Hermione replied.

She was surprised to find tears now running down her own face. "We're all really going to miss him. You know that right. It's not just you. I just want you to know that."

Her heart then skipped a beat as Harry gently pulled her towards him so that she could cry on his shoulder. As if on cue, she began to sob. The whole time Harry gently stroked her hair, finding peace in just being with her.

* * *

Harry awoke slowly and rubbed his eyes before looking down at Hermione, her back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head causing her to stir in his arms. He kissed her again, this time whispering her name. 

Hermione awoke finding herself oddly warm for not having any covers on. Then she realized where she was. She gasped and tried to get up, but Harry wouldn't let her go. Instead he turned Hermione around to face him.

Her breath caught in her throat as Harry cupped her chin in his hand. He slowly tilted her head up towards him. Their faces inched closer and closer together. Hermione blushed crimson red as Harry's lips found hers. They kissed for several long moments, both completely lost in each other. Finally, Hermione pulled away, instantly wishing she hadn't.

"We can't do this," she sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because if anyone sees us, especially Ron. What would he say? We both know he fancies me."

"He would blush, mumbled an embarrassed apology, leave the room, hate the world for about a day, and then get over it and go after some other girl. I mean he is a guy after all."

"Harry, that's horrible," Hermione scoffed sleepily.

"Yes but it's the truth. And do you want to know another truth," he asked looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. "I love Hermione Granger."

"Hmmm… she loves you too," she murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Harry thought about himself. And Hermione. And him and Hermione together, trying to forget about the past week Then, he thought about anyone finding them. He guiltily began to wake her. 

"Hey, 'Mione, get up," he said shaking her a little less the gently. She blinked blearily and mumbled something about being too tired.

"No, we have to go to our own beds before someone sees us and gets the wrong ideas, we don't need that now do we, after all you are a prefect," Harry said reasonably.

"I suppose," Hermione replied letting Harry lead her to the girls staircase. She walked up the steps and collapsed in bed with a lopsided grin on her face.


End file.
